1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a decoding technology, and more particularly, to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and mechanical structure-free make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
In some memory devices supporting error correction, data will first be encoded and then be stored. In general, when the data read from the memory device is decoded, the memory device may check different read voltages one by one through table searching or directly track the optimal read voltage and then repeatedly read the memory cell array through adjusted read voltages if the decoding fails, so as to try to reduce the error in the data to be decoded. However, when the channel status of the memory device is poor, blindly testing different read voltages through table searching or tracking the optimum read voltage both take up a lot of time, so the decoding efficiency of the memory device is decreased.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.